Fa Rina
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Rina is in place of Mulan, my take on what could have hapined. Rina and Shang will have a sibling relationship. That of a brother sister thing! Read to find out more! T for minor swearing.


**(I own nothing!)**

I yawned as I took notes for my Matchmaker I rolled my eyes at the thought. Mother and Father I wish they would just let me be me, honor I laugh in it's face. It's annoying this lifetime is, I stood up and set Little Brother to work. The dog I giggled getting the tea and going to the shrin were father is, I bumped into him he caught the pot as the cup broke.

''Father! I have a spare.'' I said handing pouring the tea and giving him the cup.

''Rina!'' He tried.

''Remember three cup's at night and in the morning!'' I continued.

''Rina you're going to be late!'' He said I looked up in surprise.

''By father!'' I shouted hoping on my horse Kc, but I only call her that in secret.

We raced to the beauty place or whatever mother wanted me to go. I hoped of to see my mother giving me a look.

''I had to give father his tea, he always tries to get out of it!'' I stated she sighed before rushing me in I shivered slightly at the cold water.

They got me nice and pretty and I made my way to the matchmaker. I stayed behind my umbrella rolling my eyes at the fuss. I nearly laughed when she was on fire, I held it back as mother held me back from the mad matchmaker. I snickered slightly before taking the house home, I caught my father's eye and looked away not wanting to see that disappointed look.

I started singing out of boredom, practising my kicks and punches.

Look at me,

I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.

Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?

(key change)

Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself.

I would break my family's heart.-

Who is that girl I- see?

Staring straight

back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I; don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide,

Who I am.

Though I've tried.

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

When will my reflection show?

Who I am?

Inside?-

When will my reflection show, who I am, inside.?

I sat by the blossoms staring out at the pond, father came over.

''I'm not perfect and I don't want to be, if I marry it should be to who I love.'' I said he had a strange look on his face before giving me the blossom that blooms late is the most beautiful.

''Also your mother is of her gord your still my little girl, only 14 you're too young.'' He added making me laugh.

We walked to the gate when there was a panic, mother told me to go inside but I moved to look over the wall. It was a call for the army, I didn't run up to tell the many anything. That night was tense, I twitched I cared for my father he's been there unlike the fathers before.

''You shouldn't have to go.'' I stated angry at the men that had come.

''It is an honor to die for my country, and my family.'' He replied in his I'll-be-fine-even-though-I'll-die voice.

''You and your honor.'' I shook my head annoyed.

I walked away, I sat in the rain to calm my self. I prayed to the family before walking out. I snuck into mother and fathers room, I stole the armor and his sword. I cut my long hair to a shaggy length so I wouldn't half to tie it in the morning. I put it on before running to Kc's stall, she panicked since I didn't have my normal look. I calmed her down before riding her out into the storm.

I was now in a clearing letting Kc rest and focusing on calming, I sighed chuckling when the grate Mushu came out. I made my way into the camp walking like i would in another life. Dropping the girly act, I didn't pay any mind to the little lizard. I snickered when Yao punched the guy with a tattoo.

''Nice one.'' I commented before walking off he tried to punch me for some reason.

I just dodged he hit Ling and they tried to gang up on me. I stood to the side as the men fought, Shang came out with his father and that adviser. I watched amused as some random guy gave his intro before fainting. I snickered as the general left Shang glared at the group of men and at me slightly since I was of to the side just watching.

''Shoulders!'' His voice held authority I stayed laid back but the men got up slightly annoyed they had been punching the ground.

I waved smirking they just glared and pointed with. ''He started it!'' They said making me grin.

''Not really I just gave a comment then everything went downhill.'' I shrugged.

''Name?'' Shang ordered I looked at my name list.

''Fa Jin, I have come in place of my father, who shouldn't have been called do to injury from the last war.'' I glared at the wimp next to him. ''Idiot.'' I muttered Shang heard me but his lips twitched up indicating he wasn't going to tattle on me.

''I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son.'' Chi-Fu said in surprise.

''He doesn't talk about me, I don't really follow his thoughts on honer.'' I shrugged Mushu was spouting on about spitting but I didn't bother with it.

They muttered to the other for a moment. I took note on the glares behind me after cleaning up the rice and a lot of glaring later I was sleeping. Mushu woke me up after he showed the cricket I just took the bowl and ate it before getting ready and running of. I just got in line before Shang got there I stood in a lazy stance to them but Shang took note that it wasn't just any lazy stance.

''Were's you learn that?'' He questioned as he passed me waiting for an answer.

''Learn what? Oh well can't tell you that.'' I chuckled.

He sighed before going on about something then making a fool out of Yao, I looked at the offending poll before climbing up I would have gotten the arrow if someone hadent shot an arrow at me! I fell to the ground pain shooting into my ass from the fall. I looked around to see a spy run away and by time anyone could get him he was gone. I huffed passing Shang a look of annoyance crossed my face for the rest of the day as people cheated.

I'll Make a Man Out of You by

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch

I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale

pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man

out of you

I'm never gonna catch

my breath

Say good-bye to those

who knew me

Boy, was I a fool in school

for cutting gym

This guy's got 'em

scared to death

Hope he doesn't see

right through me

Now I really wish that I

knew how to swim

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us

till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order

and you might survive

You're unsuited for

the rage of war

So pack up, go home

you're through

How could I make a man

out of you?

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

(Be a man)

We must be swift as

the Coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force

of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

One good thing I beat Shang in a spar that was far enof. And so after Shang told be to either man up or leave I glared at his back before going to the poll climbing up and down in. I sat on the top taking a brake when Shang came out of his tent, I threw the arrow at his feet making him stare up in shock. I just yawned giving a lazy wave he chuckled slightly given the twitch of his lips and his chest moving in a laugh.

I was bathing in a pond, Mushu going on about being caught. I rolled my eyes even if I was caught they couldn't kill me with their lame moves. I got out after the awkward happening with Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po I twitched as the other guy's ran past me. After getting dressed I heard that what's his name talking down to Shang. Shang past me and I wanted to cheer him up a bit.

''I'll hold him and you punch.'' I joked he didn't seem to enjoy that enof so. ''For what it's worth I think your a great captain! I actually listen to you most of the time.'' I stated he seemed to be less tense and what I could see his lips twitched up.

I smiled slightly before going to my tent. ''Don't worry Mushu he's like a cool older brother more then anything.'' I said at the lizards face.

The next day we moved out, I stayed by Kc most of the way.

**(Ok If you liked read and R&R for the next half!)**


End file.
